dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Snow White/@comment-29110118-20161018153939/@comment-29376355-20161018183231
I think Snow White is probably the older sibling. We don't know exactly how the line of succession works in the Mountain Kingdom, but I believe, based on several clues, that succession usually goes with the eldest child. Here's the reasons I feel point to this as being true. 1.Remember, in "DP 12-The Thief and the Tinderbox", Rasputin was the eldest child and was the heir apparent to the throne. He was only disinherited when Rasputin's father disinherited him and put his younger brother Edric as the new king. 2. In "DP 3-The Rise of the Snow Queen", The Mountain King appointed Snow White to "rule in his stead" when he became ill. Now, I know that in "DP 7-The Ballad of Rapunzel," the parables suggest that after Snow White eloped with the Frog Prince, Prince Ross renounced his claim to the title and ran off. Now, if Ross Red was the older sibling, his claim would be stronger than Snow White's, and I have difficulty believing that the citizens of the Mountain Kingdon at the time would not be saying "Hey, wait a minute! Why can't Ross Red come back and rule? We don't care if he abdicated! He's still the eldest!" If he were the older sibling, it would certainly justify a mission for people to seek him out and ask him to come back and rule unless, by rules of succession, Ross Red was not the older sibling. 3. On a related note, I recall that the Evil Stepmother particularly singled out Snow White as the target for her hatred. Although Ross was also targeted, the Evil Stepmother seemed to really focus on getting Snow White out of the way. While some can argue it was because Snow White was more beautiful than her, I think that the Evil Stepmother also feared Snow White because she was the heir apparent. If Ross was the heir apparent, it makes sense to me that the Evil Stepmother would try to get rid of Ross first, so that Snow White would have no one else to protect her. But since the Evil Stepmother seemed to target Snow White specifically, it seems to convey that Ross is in a weaker position of power than he would have been if he was the heir apparent. 4. Finally, the fact that Gwyn was the "rightful heir" to the throne in "DP 12-The Thief and the Tinderbox." If Ross Red was the eldest child, then any children he would have would be the heirs, and Prince Gwyn would, at most, be in the position of "Lord Protector." The fact that Ross does not have any children yet (that we know of), would not change that. So basically, I believe Snow White is the elder of the two. If anyone has any thoughts that can either prove this or point out anything to prove I am mistaken, then please share. I would rather we have the right answer, even if I turn out to be wrong. Thanks!